A Chance in Heaven, a Change in Time
by HazeLilyBluera
Summary: A Snily fanfic! I'm the biggest shipper of Snily nobody ships more than me :) jk but I feel like I am. So Severus dies, then he goes to wizarding heaven, reunites with Lily, but faces James Potter, and blah blah blah. Terrible descriptioner lol not a word so um yeah. Join Severus in the many wonders of the wizarding heaven...! The POV will change sometimes. It will mostly be Sev's.
1. Chapter 1 Severus Snape POV

"Look… at… me…." I whispered. I clutched Potter's robes, my face in pain, agony, blood spurting from everywhere. He found my eyes, we looked into each other's… Then I collided to the floor. I would never forget the forgiveness in those eyes. Lily's eyes. He was truly his mother's son, not his father's…

* * *

It felt strange. Relaxing. I found myself walking down a place, I don't know where it was. Everywhere was blank, white. I had no idea where I was heading, but my feet seemed to know the way. I walked on and on, feeling light and dainty, like a feather. That's when I looked down- and the sight made me scream in terror-I was not wearing anything. Was this supposed to be what happened after you were dead? Was I still alive?

I hoped that I would see Lily again…

Thoughts swirled in my mind. Thoughts and questions. Where was I? Was this heaven? Would I ever be able to see Lily again?

I was unaware as a woman approached me. She looked very familiar. And, I thought it was quite unfair. She was wearing clothes. Suddenly, I felt tense and nervous. I was completely unclothed in front of a woman.

I looked down again, failing at resisting, as a pink tinge appeared on my face. But when I looked down, I saw that I was actually wearing robes!

"Severus," said the woman. Not Lily. This woman had sleek, black, hair, like mine, and was bony, like Lily's sister, Petunia.

I automatically hugged the woman. "Mum."

She was my mum. My old mother. That left me so young, left me to be abused by my Muggle father. "Let us walk," she said. Those were precisely the words that Dumbledore had said to me when I was young. He and I talked about Lily. A lot.

I walked alongside my own mother. I was still wondering about Lily. Mum had stopped. She was studying me intently. I never knew that she was a Legilimens, too. I just sensed it. "I was going to tell you," she said slowly, "that Lily has forgiven you long ago. She has watched you. You are brave. Wise. Meanwhile, the war will stop, and Lord Voldemort will die. He will be sent to the Underworld, and he will rest in peace."

I shuddered at the term 'Lord Voldemort,' but he wasn't going to kill me, because I was already dead.

"Where's Lily?" I asked, ignoring the last two sentences. "I see you are more eager to see her than me," said Mum, smiling. She reminded me of Dumbledore. I glared at her a little. "Ah, well-" Dumbledore-sounding. "-when we have dinner tonight, let's invite her over." I stared. "Dinner?! I thought we are dead, woman!" I bellowed, and Mum chuckled. Like Dumbledore, again.

"Severus," she said, "we are not ghosts." I shrugged. "Okay. When is dinner?"

Mum squeezed my arm. She took a wand out of her pocket ("Mum, we still have our wands?!" "Yes, we do.") and waved it once. Instantly, the whiteness was gone. She still hadn't answered my question.

But I forgot all about dinner when I saw everything. It was the exact same sight as Hogwarts… Only that it said, HEAVEN HOGWARTS.

I was in shock. "Well," said Mum, "Professor Dumbledore has assigned you as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Deal?" "Okay," I said again.

"Dinner is at the Great Hall. Your stuff is in your quarters, I suppose you know where it is. And dinner is in fifteen minutes." She turned around. "Mum?" I said suddenly. "Yes?" she said.

"Where are you going to be?" "Well," she chuckled, "I didn't expect that. I'm just going to our house. Don't worry, it's just like the normal world, but this is heaven. I'm going to apparate, now." She planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Don't ever leave me, again," I whispered, but she was already gone.

* * *

The Great Hall was packed with the students that had died during the war. I saw Colin and Dennis Creevey. They creeped me out, and that worked perfectly because their last names were similar to creep.

I sat at the staff table, next to someone who had flaming red hair and emerald green eyes…

Yes, it was Lily. "Lily?" I gasped. I wanted to hug her, tell her that I missed her, but I kept still. I was still scared that she would punch me or yell at me. "Hi," she said. Did she still recognize me as the nine year old with the oversized jacket? I still had the same lengthed hair.

"Hi," I said back. "What do you teach?" "Muggle Studies," said Lily. "What's your name? How do you know my name?"

I felt a stab in my heart. She didn't remember me.

"It's Sev," I said weakly. "Remember?" 

I expected her to happily embrace me and tell me how brave I have been while she was gone (meaning when she was dead). Instead, she just simply stared for a moment, then raced out of the Hall. I didn't know what to do. She had left me again.

* * *

Dinner wasn't enjoyable anymore. The excitement to see Lily exited out of me, and I ate in silence. "Severus," said Dumbledore, "are you okay?" My brow furrowed. "I guess," I shrugged, and didn't eat anymore. Instead, I stood up.

I was about to leave when Dumbledore said, right on cue, "Everyone, this is Severus Snape, as you may have known. He is fulfilling the duty of Defense Against the Dark Arts." I heard many students groan and complain.

I didn't know that I felt this bad. I cried, right there in the Great Hall, in front of many students. Realizing what I was doing, I ran out of the Hall at top speed, not even bothering to answer when Dumbledore kept yelling, "SEVERUS! COME BACK!"

* * *

I didn't know how to face the next day of my teaching in front of many students that had seen me cry.

I woke up earlier than usual, and decided to take a little stroll outside. My heart skipped a beat when I thought of Lily, that she would not die again, I would see her everyday, I still had many years, maybe even more than a million to talk to her…

I found a fountain at the courtyard. I hadn't seen it before in the real world. Curiously, I stepped forward. The liquid inside looked a lot like the liquid in a Pensieve. Not resisting the temptation, I plunged in.

I fell, but I didn't see any memories…

Instead, I saw all the wizarding locations on a map. I knew exactly what to do, without knowing what to do.

I pressed Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where everyone ought to be now.

There it was, the Battle of Hogwarts. It was no longer raging on. There was sunlight, it seemed like dawn. I saw Potter, Granger, and Weasley walking to the Headmaster's office. Eagerly, I followed them. He burst into the room.

There was a round of applause. "Well done," said the portrait of Dumbledore, smiling.

Ah, so this was what was going on in the alive world now.

Dumbledore and Potter talked about some things that I even didn't understand. Time ticked by really fast, because I quickly exited the class with Potter, Weasley, and Granger after his chat with Dumbledore, and I saw that the sky was already blue.

So that was it. The Dark Lord had gone. The war was over. I was happy, actually jovial! I did a little dance that I had never done before.

I wanted to joke with someone, but who?

To come to think of it, I had no friends. Sadness crept into me again, and I wiped away a few tears as I exited the fountain.

I was coming back again.

* * *

I rushed into class as quick as possible. I was late to teaching. Then I remembered last night, and blushed as all faces turned to me. "Today," I mumbled, "we will be…" Well, I thought, there are no Dark Arts in heaven, why do we need to teach anyway? I shrugged and continued, "learning my own spell, levicorpus. This spell causes people to hang upside down. Everyone find a partner. No complaints."

"Now," I said, when everyone had paired up, "this is a nonverbal spell. Do not do it yet, but I want you to say Levicorpus aloud. It is pronounced leh-vee-cor-pis. You may begin." I made sure everyone was saying it right, then called, "Stop! Each of you decide which of you is going to cast the spell. When you are ready, tell me."

All hands shot up immediately. I frowned. They had already decided that? "Okay," I said. "Now the partner who does the spell, say levicorpus! in your head. The other one, get ready for you to get blasted off your feet and hung upside down."

I quite enjoyed watching kids being hung upside down. It was quite amusing. But I kept a straight face; I'm very good at that. "Very well," I said, wishing that the moment was never over. "Now, the nonverbal counter curse. Liberacorpus."

When everyone was back down on the floor, I assigned everyone homework that could take up at least two rolls of parchment: "Your homework today," I began, "is to copy down all the spells you know. No cheating," I added, eyeing the Standard Books of Spells, Grade 4.

Everyone groaned. "And you have to be honest. No missing any spells. If you forgot one, and you remember it in class, come tell me. Class dismissed," I drawled.

The vivid memory of me crying and the students eyeing me came back into my mind. I gave the wall an evil eye. Without thinking, I pointed my wand at the wall, and yelled, "Diffindo!" The wall cracked open. Stone crashed onto the floor. I let a stone fall onto me, but I was surprised that nothing hurt.

Then I realized that I was dead, and I was in Hogwarts Heaven. Rolling my eyes, I lifted the stone off me, sighing.

At least I had many more years to get Lily to forgive me.

* * *

The next class of dunderheads weren't that fun either. They were year fives, and all started telling me off for teaching them Levicorpus. They said that they were already taught, but I doubted it. Levicorpus was my own spell, and nobody knew of it besides the people that were in school around my time and Potter, Weasley, and Granger.

I couldn't help but glance at the clock every 10 seconds.

I wanted to cry. And die.

Only that I was dead. I was in heaven. And I couldn't die again.

I was so glad when the class was over, I nearly did a dance when the last student exited, but I never, ever, danced. Except the time at the fountain. I decided to go ask Dumbledore how to get into a portrait.

* * *

"That's simple," said Dumbledore. "Here, let's come to the Fountain of Life." He led me to the courtyard, where I had been this morning, and led me to the exact same fountain. "I didn't see any way to get into a portrait," I mused.

Dumbledore looked surprised. "You have been here?" "Yes," I said. "This morning." The elder one looked at me, stroking his foot long slick, silver beard. "Ah. Yes. I see." "But that's not possible," I said knowledgeably. "You were in your portrait this morning. How come I didn't see you at the fountain?"

"That is very wise, Severus," he said. "However, as the Headmaster, I am in a different pool at my office. Other staff or students, or wizard and witches, have to go through the Fountain of Life. Does that make sense?"

I slowly nodded. "What about Ministry people, Dumbledore?" "Everyone believes that I shall be the one, since I am powerful. However, I assure you, that I do not wish to have the Pool of Life. I am planning to have it sold some time."

My mouth dropped open. "Why would you sell it?"

"My dear Severus, there are many more Fountains or Pools of Life in heaven. It is not a rare thing, nor is it not valuable."

I said nothing. Instead, I let myself think for quite a while. Dumbledore merely peered at me through his half-moon spectacles. "Shall we visit?" offered Dumbledore, interrupting my thoughts. I nodded stiffly.

"Then take my hand-" I eyed his hand disdainfully, but took it, and he chuckled "-and we will have to put our faces on the top basin layer. Avoid the tap."

I was wondering why Dumbledore was taking my hand. There was no need. I tried to jiggle my hand away from his, but wow, that old man had an awfully strong grip. I gave up.

We plunged into the surface of the swirling water.


	2. Chapter 2 Severus Snape POV

Dumbledore squeezed my hand 8 times. "Think of all your Hogwarts memories, all that you can," he said, as he squeezed my hand, each time a different length. "Even the unpleasant ones. After you are done, think of how to spell Hogwarts."

Three minutes later, I felt warmth tingle around me and the old man's hands.

The next thing I saw was all the portraits of Hogwarts. "So," I said with a sneer, "this is apparently stupid. Anyone could dip their heads in this stone basin and see all the portraits of Hogwarts. And go in them."

"Not quite," said Dumbledore. I narrowed my eyes into slits. "What do you mean, 'not quite'?" "Well," said Dumbledore, closing his eyes as I managed to jerk my hand away from his, "If you are a normal Wizven or Witchven-" _Weird names, _I thought. _It should be something better. _"- you will not be able to go here. You will be prevented, and instead, your forehead will hit the bottom of the stone basin. Do you remember what we did before we came in? Why I asked you to hold my hand? That is for you to go to Hogwarts. It already automatically knows you are a teacher. There is a very advanced spell.

"And do you know who this spell is created by?" I shook my head. "It is Lily Potter," he said. I was taken by surprise, and froze, then regained myself. There was still hope... maybe Harry Potter had had a daughter during the war but she died in Ginevra's stomach… but then, if she was less than a year old, how could she invent spells? And why would a person have a child at the age of sixteen? It must be Lily Evans. Why, oh why, did old Dumbledore have to use Potter, James Potter's surname? Glaring, I corrected, "_Evans_!"

He sighed.

"Severus, you are not easy to please."

I rolled my eyes.

"Lily, meanwhile, is still married to James. You cannot change that. Evans is her maiden name." "But she didn't _have _to change her surname!" "But she _wanted _to."

I opened my mouth, but said nothing, then closed it, like a fish trying to talk but just spitting out bubbles instead. The feeling seemed so familiar…

And I remembered my fifth year at Hogwarts. Probably the worst yet. Why had I called her Mudblood? She had told me after I gaped at her that we had chosen our own paths, and couldn't be friends anymore.

I know Lily deserved a wealthier, better man than me, but choosing Potter was a mistake. Look at him, thinking he could kill the Dark Lord himself… but Lily was not Lily Evans, she was Lily Potter, and everyone except me called her that.

Lily Potter. What an ugly sounding name (except for the Lily part, as it will always be a beautiful name).

Had she really wanted to?

"Shall we proceed?" he said. I nodded resentfully. With a swift, piercing look, he told me to follow.

A thought struck me. Questions, I had many of those. "Why does the basin have to have a tap?" I questioned. "It's just foolish. We are magical, have you forgotten? Or are you testing out foolish Muggle things?"

"The bathrooms in Hogwarts has taps for the sinks, and you have to flush the toilet to get your-" "DON'T remind me of it!" I gagged. He raised his eyebrows. At least no one needed to go to the bathroom in Heaven.

"Whatever," I said, when he didn't speak. It was not a big deal. "What do we do now?"

In front of us hung tons of portraits. Phineas Nigellus Black's back was turned to me.

I still had many questions buzzing in my head. I wanted to swat them; they were as annoying as flies.

"Well-" "If you go to your portrait not that often, will it be empty all the time?" I questioned. "If you don't ever go in your portrait, will it still be there? How do you know which one is your portrait? What if your portrait is not here?" My questions rambled on, and I was like a hungry child, asking for more food.

"Of course, Severus, your portrait will be empty when you are not there. You must go to your portrait at some point. Mind you, your mind would go quite foggy if you don't ever do, and you will be forced to. Your portrait would always be there. Your mind is connected to your portrait. Like I said, your mind finds your portrait. Now, enough questions… would you care for a lemon drop?" I groaned. Not. Again.

He chuckled, and popped the yellow candy into his mouth. "You've been eating those for practically your whole life," I said. "How come your teeth never rot? I stopped eating sweets when I was 16, and my teeth are yellow!"

I felt so stupid saying that.

My teeth are yellow.

He laughed again, then choked, and relaxed. "What?" I muttered. "Oh, candy got caught in my throat. Then I swallowed it; I can't die again." Popping another drop in his mouth, he said, "Off topic. We have to go to our portraits, we're talking too much, we'll probably never make it if we keep talking-" "Dumbledore! We can't NEVER make it, I mean, we're here in heaven forever!"

"Oh, right, my old brain, I had forgotten. You keep cutting me off, Severus. Let me finish my sentences-" "Well your speeches are stupid!" I cut him off yet again.

Swallowing the candy, he said, "Do not interrupt me again."

The tone was icy and cold; it sent shivers down my spine. I gave him a timid look, and nodded. Just the tone can make you frightened.

"So," I said, my voice trembling, "do you know where my portrait is?" "Close your eyes." I had the sudden urge to move forward. "Good," said Dumbledore. "If you have the urge to move forward, do so. It will take you to your portrait." "How do I get back?" I asked. "Well," said Dumbledore, "you shall find your way."

And in a swirl of mist, he was gone.

I followed my feet; they seemed to know exactly where they were going. I was surprised when I lurched forward. Slowly, I opened an eye. It was my portrait.

I stepped into the frame. And I was there, in a blank white space. It looked the same as where I had met my mother.

"Well, well, well," said the portrait of Phineas Nigellus. "Severus Snape." I nodded stiffly. "I see that you don't have a background like the rest of us do," he sniggered. The other portraits looked solemn. "Phineas, he doesn't know how to yet, don't start teasing him," said Armando Dippet.

"Actually," I said, "Mr. Black here reminds me of myself when I was a teacher."

"Ah, really?" said Dippet.

I nodded.

"Where's Dumbledore? I thought that he was here. He just abandoned me!" I complained, while Black snickered.

"You sound like you are a one year old child who lost his father," said Black. Very few of the portraits smirked along with him. I glared. "I just died the night of the day before yesterday! I don't know _anything _here." "See? The boy-" "-I died when I was thirty-eight, and I'm not a boy." "Ooh! Little Snape is a girl!" I gritted my teeth, when a very familiar voice burst out, "STOP!"

It was Miss-Know-it-All, Hermione Granger.

"Professor Snape," she said, still wearing her Know-it-All voice, "you were very brave. Harry told me all about you… I'm sorry you died so young and didn't get Lily back."

"Miss Granger!" I screamed at her. "Don't you dare come bursting into the room again and yelling for us to stop! How about 'please stop fighting', it's much better! You nearly gave me a heart attack! You are the same show off! Now quiet! It's between us, you stupid little gir!"

_**A/N: The other portraits were like, O.O Lol sorry bout that**_

I called her stupid. For the second time.

Hermione Granger was not a stupid little girl, in fact, she was a young woman, and she was very knowledgeable. Top of the class. More than 100% accurate. Not one piece of her brain was stupid.

Phineas Nigellus Black seemed shocked. So did the other portraits. No teacher was so mean to a student, not even Black. And especially the headmaster; they were in charge of the other teachers… and a headmaster like me had yelled at a student. Then, Black raised his hands, maybe to smash through his portrait and punch me in the face… but no.

It was a round of applause.

"SEVERUS SNAPE! YOU HAVE PROVEN YOU ARE A MAN!" he shouted at me. I stared. This was Black's way of proving you were a man?! It was _so _wrong!

Meanwhile, Miss Granger had started to shout at me.

"Look, _Snape, _I had been here to stop the fight from you two! To compliment you! Yet this is what you give me back! I'm sick of you! You were never a good man! Ugh, I wish that you didn't have an afterlife, or a stinking portrait!"

She headed towards my portrait, her fist raised…

I backed out.

She started smashing my portrait. "There!" she yelled at me. "Take that, you filthy man!"

And Hermione Granger stormed out of the office.

"Wow," I heard the voice of Phineas Nigellus say. "That girl is… amazing. She is a wonderful woman. Look at you, Snape! You are so weak compared to the girl!" I rolled my eyes. "I'm coming back, you know!"

While the other portraits whispered about Miss Granger, I started my way down the hall.

I was defeated by a seventeen year old! She called me _Snape, _she smashed my portrait… she back talked! I was never ever going to face Hermione Granger again. If I had another portrait built, whenever Hermione Granger came in, I would slip out. That was my plan.

My feet were leading the way again.

I found myself outside in Heaven Hogwarts' courtyard. Wondering how it happened, I went inside, hoping to find Lily so I could discuss with her a few things.

_**Hey! So I was wondering if my fanfiction was okay. Please tell me! Thanks!**_

_**~Bluera**_


End file.
